The purpose of this SBIR is to produce and evaluate a video package, Getting Ready: A Guide to Health Care Advance Directives, for people with HIV and their significant others (partners, families and friends). What a person becomes unable to make health care decisions, directives executed in advance can (a) indicate their treatment preferences and (b) designate an individual to make their medical decisions. The package includes a video and a booklet containing blank forms, instructions, a wallet card, and colorful stickers for medical chart folders. Excerpts will be promulgated on the World Wide Web. Getting Ready: A Guide to Health Care Advance Directives aims to: 1. Increase the number of people with HIV who execute advance directives; 2. Educate viewers about advance directives--what they are, how they work, why they are important, and how to execute them; 3. Stimulate people with HIV to discuss treatment preferences and advance directives with their trusted other (partners, families and friends) health care providers and their legal and spiritual advisors; and 4. Draw attention to advance directives that have been executed. Such a package is not currently available. The specific aims of Phase II are to produce and evaluate the video package. The end product of this SBIR is a package, in English and Spanish, that health care providers and others can give to patients with HIV--a video to view at home with their significant others, along with the necessary written materials--and thereby increase the use and visibility of advance directives. It will be an evaluated, state-of-the-science, informative and motivational package, ready for mass production and distribution in Phase III through an established vendor of health-related media products. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The video package will be marketed directly to health care providers, as well as legal and spiritual advisors, who serve people with HIV/AIDS, through commercial distributors such as Baxley Media or Pyramid Film and Video. Initial market research shows NO existing product available on this topic, thus the commercial potential for the proposed video package is very high. NERI has not difficulty placing our products with national distributors, who are anxious to distribute products of such high caliber.